The invention relates to combinations for use in the framing of a building assembly, particularly of the type which employs steel structural members.
There are basically two types of steel frame buildings. These include those buildings constructed from welded I-beams, and buildings assembled from light gauge (i.e. 12-16 gauge) steel members. The latter type of steel buildings is increasingly popular, primarily because the average person, using only basic tools, can typically assemble such buildings himself or herself without the need for hiring a construction contractor, thus greatly reducing costs.
Light gauge steel buildings on the market today typically use a truss design, for at least the intermediate frames, in order to achieve the strength and structural integrity required for safe construction, especially in areas where snow and ice loads on the roof of the building have the potential of becoming significant. A truss employs a bottom chord extending across the width of the building, as well as a vertical brace member connected between the bottom chord and the peak at which a pair of rafters are joined. Although the truss construction does not usually require any interior columns, thus providing a clear span horizontally, the necessity of the bottom chord and associated bracing limits the available vertical space within the building.